


Red Dragon

by Silver_Siren



Series: Imperial Blood [2]
Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: But I know some people will scream if I don't so have your tag, Egg Laying, F/F, F/M, I mean it's complicated, It Gets Worse, Lesbian Vampires, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Mildly Dubious Consent, Multi, Other, Still maintaining Livia/Gaius in the only way I can accept, The consent isn't explicit but it's there, Vampires
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-30
Updated: 2018-10-30
Packaged: 2019-08-10 22:46:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 961
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16463831
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silver_Siren/pseuds/Silver_Siren
Summary: (Starts just after Celamentum in the timeline) Nero's always been second in life. Second in class (to Garlond), and now, second to that bitch Livia in finding a partner. But when he sees a chance to be first to find a mate for himself before anyone else can claim her, he jumps at the opportunity to be first for something....





	Red Dragon

Nero hissed as he watched Livia go by with her turned, claimed, and gravid mate. Was he  _ always  _ going to be destined to be second fiddle when it came to achieving anything?! First it was that blue-blooded  _ bastard  _ Garlond, and now, Livia, a damnable  _ hermaphrodite  _ of all things, managing to obtain an Omega for herself before Nero could! Why?! Why was it  _ always  _ someone else who got the spotlight?! Was it so wrong of him to want to be able to stand alone on the stage and be recognized, even if only  _ once- _

 

And then, his thought train was interrupted by a rather…  _ unique  _ scent. One that got his attention… in more ways than one. 

 

An eligible Omega had just slipped into heat. A  _ demonic  _ grin came across his face, and he licked his lips. It looked like he was going to get his chance to be first after all.

* * *

 

By the time he’d located the source of the scent, he had fallen into the throes of his own heat. His cock was straining against his pants, and he was struggling to keep himself together. He was sweating heavily, and oh  _ hells  _ could he smell her…

 

But another male was closing in. Nero snarled angrily-he would  _ not  _ be denied! The last bit of control slipped, and he let loose. 

 

His bodysuit was easily shredded and his armor practically  _ exploded  _ off his body, unveiling crimson-red scales covering the majority of his body. A thick, long, whip-like tail that ended in an arrowheaded point lashed angrily, and deadly, dark, ruby-red talons took the place of his nails. On his feet, they tore marks in the floor beneath him, and on his hands, they were ready to rend. From his back, powerful bat-like wings whose frames were covered in the same scales as the majority of his body and membranes that were colored like his talons flared, displaying their massive size. Horns had torn free from the sides of his skull-and it was quite clear where he’d gotten the inspiration for his helmet design from. He let out a feral roar as his true fangs came forth.

 

Nero darted forward, intercepting the male. Again, he snarled at his opponent. However, despite the fact Nero clearly had a size advantage, the smaller male would not back down. 

 

_ So be it. I will rip your pathetic frame to shreds!  _ He thought to himself. The smaller male tried to dart around Nero, but the Tribunus was smarter. He grabbed the smaller male by his left leg, and pulled him over his body, slamming him with great force into the metallic floor. The smaller male cried out in pain, but Nero was far from done.

 

He pounced on the tiny thing, and, as a display of dominance, he ripped off his opponent’s wings with great force, tossing them aside. He then proceeded to tear out his opponent’s claws and talons, and then, Nero ripped off the poor sod’s tail, tossing them all to the side, before leaning in close, snarling and showing his razor-sharp fangs. The unfortunate Centurion let out a whimper and curled up just as Nero was about to…  _ compromise him further _ , to put it politely.  An act of submission, admitting Nero had won the right to claim the mystery Omega. With one final swipe of his claws across the Centurion’s chest, Nero got up, and the broken shell of a rival scampered off. 

 

Satisfied, he got up, only to see that the mystery Omega was hiding behind a crate, dark blue, distinctly-feline ears the only thing giving her away. He strode over, and found her… and his heart bled for her.

 

It wasn’t her soft, luscious, dark blue fur, nor her sapphire talons, feline tail, bright blue-green eyes dilated with uncertainty that had him pitying her… it was that she was clearly the runt of her litter. She had to be, with how undeniably small she was, as well as how  _ afraid  _ she was. Runts were often spat at and insulted-only being a hermaphrodite like Livia would be considered even more vulgar in terms of members of the Garlean race. She was probably  _ terrified  _ of being mounted and violated, but at the same time, she was probably beyond horny due to her heat. Nero got down on her level, opting for a gentler approach.

 

While most would have probably simply bitten her violently and outright assaulted her, he opted instead for a gentle nuzzling of the cheek to introduce himself. She seemed to be at least curious now, opting to sniff right underneath his chin-a location of one of many scent glands. Still, she seemed apprehensive.

 

“What are you concerned about?” He finally asked, trying to keep control of himself.

 

“I… I saw what you did… but you’re not… being abusive to me…” She told him softly. He chuckled, and gently brushed a taloned hand through her fur-it was soft, but that was not the point.

 

“I’ll admit it’s because I wanted you, but if you’re not sure, tell me. I don’t want you to be miserable.” He told her. She looked down.

 

“...They told me I was too small to mate with any decently-sized Beta or Alpha without being… prepared first. Said the damage would cause internal bleeding that would kill me. And then, even if I survived that, labor would be dangerous because of my small canal… and my family doesn’t have the money for delivery via surgery…” She admitted. Nero gently caressed her face, turning her attention to him.

 

“Neither of those will be issues if you become mine. I can prepare you, and as a Tribunus, I can ensure that you will get anything you need.” He assured. After a few tense moments, she nodded, and he purred.

 

“Now, let’s begin…”


End file.
